Stress relief
by Dean-and-Sam's-Dreamgirl
Summary: First Yellow one-shot, Taki and Goh had a stressful day at work so they need a little relief.


My first Yellow fanfic, I so had to do this because I loved the manga so much and Taki and Goh are awesome characters. This is a simple one-shot I wrote on the spot. Anyway, please enjoy and review!

It had been another long, exhausting day. Taki and Goh had just got home from another risky "job" and Taki had been scared witless when Goh was attacked by those damn dogs. Taki was just glad Goh managed to jump out of the way in time, only getting a few scratches and bruises.

"I wonder where he went off to?" Taki muttered to himself, looking around the apartment for his partner. "Probably in the shower" He thought, walking into their bedroom. The breath was practically knocked out of him when he saw Goh propped up on his side on the bed, only wearing a pair of black boxers. "I was wondering when you'd join me" Goh spoke, doing his best at a sexy voice. "I thought you were in the shower" Taki said, finally regaining his ability to speak. "I was, but now I'm out" Goh answered, running a hand through his wet hair. "I was tempted to ask you to join me, but thought I'd give you some alone time after today" Goh continued, looking up at Taki. "Thanks, but I was more worried about you" Taki said honestly, sitting on his side of the bed. "Really?" Goh asked, blinking in surprise. "Yes you big idiot, I nearly had a heart attack when those damn dogs came after you" Taki explained, removing his shirt. "I'm still getting used to all this, but I would die if I lost you" He added, tossing his shirt to the floor. In one swift move, Goh was kneeling over Taki and kissing him deeply. Taki let his feeling of shock melt away as he allowed himself to enjoy the kiss.

Goh deepened the kiss further, as his hands found Taki's bare chest and began rubbing his fingers over Taki's sensitive nipples. Taki whimpered against Goh's mouth as he felt his nipples begin to harden. Goh slowly broke the kiss and looked down at Taki, his eyes filed with passion and love. "I will never leave you, Taki" He spoke after a moment. "You better not" Taki replied, pulling him down for another kiss. Goh moaned at the simple action, it had to admit, it drove him wild when Taki did that. Taki's hands found Goh's ass and grasped it roughly. "Taki!" Goh cried out, feeling Taki's hands massaging his ass through his boxers. "Goh" Taki moaned lustfully, as he slid his hands past the waistband on his boxers. Goh suddenly sat up and moved to sit on the end of the bed. Taki sat up and blinked in confusion at Goh. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked, afraid Goh would answer. "No, I just wanted you to take off your pants and to tell you it's your turn to get the lube tonight" Goh answered, smirking wildly. "Idiot" Taki huffed, throwing his pillow at Goh's head as he stood from the bed. He crossed the room to the dresser beside the door and grabbed the bottle of lube off the top, then turned around and walked back to the bed. He tossed the bottle at Goh, making it land in his lap. "You didn't have to hit me with the pillow, Taki" Goh whimpered, pouting.

"You deserved it" Taki replied, stepping out of his pants and boxers. Goh stopped his pouting and stared at the sight of Taki's nude body, he gave him a slow once-over before letting his gaze rest on the sight of Taki's erection. "Gorgeous" He breathed, turning his gaze to capture Taki's. "Off" Taki suddenly spoke. "W-what?" Goh asked, blinking. "Take your boxers off, it's not fair that I should be the only one naked" Taki answered, moving to sit on the bed. "Alright" Goh smiled, quickly stripping off his boxers. "Ready now?" He asked, grinning at Taki. "I want to be on top tonight" Taki simply replied, picking up the bottle of lube. "I think I'm going to faint" Goh said, raising a hand to his forehead. "You don't know how badly I've wanted to hear you speak those words" He added, smiling at Taki.

"Shut up and lie down" Taki demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yes sir!" Goh said, quickly lying down on his side of the bed. "Gorgeous" Taki said, moving to crouch over Goh. "Lube me" He smiled, kissing Goh's cheek. "As you wish, love" Goh chuckled happily, squirting some lube into his hand. He reached up and stroked his hand over Taki's cock, coating it with lube. "Now yourself" Taki spoke, watching Goh. Goh reached down between his own legs and slipped two of his fingers into his entrance, coating it with lube while he stretched it to prepare himself for Taki. "Lovely" Taki smiled, shifting himself over Goh. "Ready for me?" He asked, pressing his cock teasingly against Goh's entrance. "Yeah" Goh answered. With one swift move, Taki suddenly buried his cock deep inside Goh, causing both men to moan in pleasure. "That feels so good" Goh moaned as he felt Taki's cock pressing against his spot. "I love you Goh" Taki said lustfully, as he began to thrust inside him. "I love you too baby" Goh smiled, pulling Taki in for a kiss. Taki thrusted fast and hard, ramming Goh's spot over and over until he caused Goh to climax hard, spurting cum all over his and Taki's stomachs. "I'm going to cum" Taki panted lustfully as he came hard and fast inside Goh. He collapsed on top of Goh and let his eyes drift close.

Goh wrapped his arms around Taki and kissed the top of his forehead. "Love you sweetheart" He murmured softly, letting himself drift off to sleep.


End file.
